Technical Field
Some embodiments relate to an image sensor configuration and image sensor structure.
Description of the Related Art
Image sensors using photodiode pixels, for example implemented in CMOS architecture, are known. Such image sensors have many applications. In some applications, an array of pixels may be provided.